


Be There In Five

by pathstovirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstovirtue/pseuds/pathstovirtue
Summary: What actually happened when Tessa and Scott were late to their mandatory practice.





	Be There In Five

Scott had always been a touchy person. It was that part of his outgoing personality that made nervous fans, young skaters, or more reserved people feel at ease. He loved hugging people, he loved messing around with other skaters, and he loved watching sports in a local bar in London. There would always be rumors floating around about his flirtation with other women, but it never really bothered Tessa. The past two years had taught her one thing: he would always find his way back to her at night by attempting to be quiet as possible when he came back. She was never fully awake when he came back, regardless of how late at night it was, but instead would lay there and hear him strip down to just his boxers, before sliding into bed next to Tessa. Never once did Tessa get jealous of the pictures she would see floating around the fanbase presence on social media with the hashtag “sorry Tessa”.

It was the very same people in the fanbase that always was adamant to get the truth about the romantic aspect of their relationship. A part of her hated lying to their loyal fans and the media about the truth behind their relationship, but she knew that telling the world now would only make matters worse. The interviews would turn into how they became romantically linked and when they knew they were in love with each other. It wouldn’t be about their careers as Olympians, it would turn into a modge-podge of their social lives. That wasn’t what they wanted to be known for and continued not wanting to be. So, only a few skaters knew about their sworn secret relationship: Eric, Chiddy, Kaitlyn, and Andrew. No one else was made aware because it wasn’t necessary (Eric had found out on his own by an accidental run-in backstage, which was a story that Tessa never wanted to talk about again).

The system worked and felt flawless for both her and Scott. The fewer people knew the better. Yet, today Tessa was bothered by people’s lack of knowledge about their relationship. She was extremely jealous of the fact that Gabby Daleman had practically flung herself at Scott, as soon as they skated on the ice. She hated hearing the squeal of his name from Gabby, as she skated over to him and ignoring Tessa who was right there.

Scott, of course, grinned and picked her up, saying it had been a weird two months without seeing her, while Tessa slowly skated away to still hover in the background. Pressing back any emotions, Tessa began stretching in place but never moving her eyes away from Gabby and Scott.

“Take our picture!” shouted Gabby to Kaetlyn Osmond, who immediately started taking one. Oh great, something else to be blasted all over the internet.

The smiling skaters were eagerly talking about the past two months, which only caused Tessa to scowl and roll her eyes then begin her warm-up laps around the rink. She hadn’t touched the ice since the last Stars on Ice show in Japan and it felt so great to be back on it. The two weeks break from shows had been crazy, giving her little to no time to practice and keep up with the rhythm of it. At least she was able to give her two-year-old skates a break, which she still stubbornly refused to get replaced.

“I saw that look,” said Scott, skating right next to her. His hand immediately found the small of her back, giving her a sense of warmth and reassurance. “Can you look anymore jealous?”

Tessa gave Scott a long look. “Shut up,” She said, giving him a playful smack on the arm. “The way she just flung herself at you just caught me off guard that’s all.”

He raised an eyebrow, not buying what she said, as a smirk spread on his face. His lips curled upward, as his hand found hers. With their fingers intertwined, he leaned down to whisper in his ear, “What I do to you in bed is not something I do just to anyone.”

She raised a cautious eyebrow at him with both of them slowing their skate around the ice. “Is that so? And what is it that you do?”

He moved to be behind her, as he grabbed her waist once again bringing his lips close to her ear. His free hand lightly traced down he arm causing Tessa’s eyes to flutter shut. They were in their own little world, as usual, when they skated around on the ice together. The other Stars on Ice dancers were happily chatting in the distance, but neither Tessa or Scott seemed to notice. It was just them like it always would be. “The spot on your neck,” whispered Scott, causing a chill to run down Tessa’s spine. “The grabbing of the sheets when I hit the right spot. The way you wrap your legs around my head when I go down on you.”

“Mmmm, continue,” said Tessa.

“The way you take control and you—” Scott said but was quickly cut off by Chiddy screaming at him from across the ice. It was something about practicing the boys' number and catching the others up to speed. Scott let out a groan and shouted that he would be there in a second, before placing a kiss along Tessa’s collarbone. “We will continue this later.”

“Maybe put it to action,” She winked back at him, causing his skin to flush a deep red. Tessa let out the intoxicating giggle that he had grown to love over the years, causing him to give her a smile back. Their eyes connected one last time, with them silently reading each other. It was the look that he would give her every time she would do something adorable that would make him smile. Oh, he loved her. He loved her so much that it was intoxicating, that it was hard to lie to the world about each other.

* * *

Tessa had encouraged Scott to go watch game 6 of the Leaf’s game, as well as spend quality time with the boys. The boys had always been a close group and they had especially grown tighter this past Olympics, through the encouragement and push to do well during the team event. It was the little moments that would continue building the lifelong friendship before they would only see each other several times a year. Who knows how many more Stars on Ice shows Patrick and Eric would even do, now that retirement was official for them.

“Are you sure?” asked Scott, throwing on his Maple Leaf’s hat and grabbing his wallet in their hotel room. He gave her a long look, trying to read her expression to make sure that she wasn’t lying about the situation.

Tessa was propped up on their king-sized bed nodding her head. “Yes, Scott. Go out and have some fun with the boys.”

“I’m sure if you want to you can--” started Scott, but Tessa raised an eyebrow causing him to stop. Wordlessly, he walked over to Tessa on the bed and bent down to give her a long kiss, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll be right where you left me,” She said, giving him a quick kiss. “Now go and have fun. Drink one for me.”

Scott was definitely having fun and even lost track of how many drinks he had consumed. The game was intense, and he wished more than anything he was at the game in Toronto but knew he would just get more memes circulating around the internet if he was there and drunk. He felt his phone vibrate several times in his pocket, as he took out his phone. There were a few texts from his family, wondering if he was being well behaved out at the bar. He quickly replied to his mom that he was as behaved as he was at the curling match, as well as sent a picture of himself with a thumbs-up. Yet, as he was about to put his phone away he got a message from Tessa.

_Thinking of you._

He smiled at the message, not paying attention to the bullshit call that caused the boys to scream in rage. As he was sending a reply, a picture message soon came in which nearly caused him to lose his balance on the bar stool. It was a picture of Tessa’s lean and muscular legs in the bathtub, with bubbles only covering her crotch. The only message associated with the picture was a kissy-face emoji.

Gulping he quickly looked over at the boys to make sure no one else was looking as he typed his reply. He slammed his phone face down on the table afterward, trying to get his mind off of Tessa to continue focusing on the game.

_Are you trying to kill me, T?_

He went back to focusing on the game, still helping finish off one of the pitchers of beer that they ordered. Patrick was talking about how people were underestimating the Leafs, while Eric and Javi were talking about how a Canadian hockey team desperately needs to win the Stanley Cup again. Javi wasn’t into hockey the way the rest of the boys were, but they were slowly getting him into it. He lived and trained in Canada, he might as well learn Canada’s sport.

Scott’s phone vibrated again about halfway through the third period, in which he immediately grabbed it off the table. Patrick gave him a curious look, knowing that Scott was one not to be on his phone during any hockey game let alone be on his phone in general. Most of the time Scott had forgotten that a phone existed and normally would only have any activity on social media after Tessa reminding him. So, this was unusual, and Patrick wondered what could be more important than this game.

“Scotty boy? Everything okay?” asked Patrick, reaching over to lay a hand on Scott’s back.

His friend quickly responded by placing his phone against his chest and nodding rapidly. “Everything is fine, Chiddy. Just have more beer,” Scott said. He grabbed the pitcher of beer and poured it into Patrick’s glass nearly causing the beer to overflow.

When Patrick wasn’t looking, Scott took a deep breath and looked at the new picture message from Tessa. It was a picture of her in his Leaf’s jersey (that he had forgotten to wear), with her teeth seductively biting her lower lip. He felt that movement in his pants and wiggled around in his seat, trying to hide his arousal. Sneakily, he typed his reply to the picture before looking back at the clock on the TV screen. Fuck, there were still ten minutes left.

A new text quickly came in almost as soon as he sent the previous one. He looked down quickly and let out a very low groan, that no one but himself could hear.

_I may or may not be wearing anything underneath. Take a guess, Moir._

“Jesus Christ,” Scott said, locking his phone and putting it on the table. His hands were running through his hair, as he continued taking his deep breaths.

The boys all glanced over at Scott, wondering what his deal was. The Leaf’s were doing fine, great actually. No one thought that they could get to this moment, with many doubting that they wouldn’t win a single game against Boston. It was almost guaranteed that the Leaf’s were going to push round one of the playoffs to game 7, which was a good and a bad thing. Bad because they wouldn’t have the home advantage, but good because it was a way to prove the world wrong.

“Trouble handling your liquor?” Eric teased, playfully nudging Scott.

“Haha, you’re funny,” said Scott sarcastically rolling his eyes. He continued his focus on the game, trying his best to distract himself away from Tessa. He joked around with the boys, cursed the Bruins and their fans for a bad attitude. They continued drinking to the point that they were all drunk and starting to sing “O’ Canada!” Other people in the bar joined in too, as they continued watching the Leaf’s push game 7.

As soon as they were celebrating after the Leaf’s won, he didn’t notice his phone going off on the table. His mind was on the high of seeing his favorite team get one step closer to advancing in the playoffs. It didn’t occur to him that his phone was missing until he saw Patrick widening his eyes and letting out a yelp with a phone in his hand. At first, Scott was confused what could cause Patrick to react that way to something on his phone, until he realized that Patrick, in fact, had Scott’s phone in his hand.

“Chiddy, give me my phone,” said Scott. He snatched it out of his friend’s hands easily, before looking at the text message preview that was displayed on the phone screen. Cringing at what Patrick saw, Scott looked over at him. As people celebrated around them, Patrick stood wide-eyed with his mouth slightly ajar. “You didn’t need to see that.”

“Never thought I would see that much of Tessa,” Patrick said, awkwardly shuffling his feet back and forth on the floor. “I guess you did a good job getting her? I mean I never knew her, um, breasts were—”

Scott covered his face, letting out a long groan. “Please, let’s never bring this up again.”

“Deal, but you have to pay for my therapy sessions,” said Patrick nervously laughing.

Scott flushed a deep red before he downed the rest of his beer. Right when he was about to excuse himself from the celebrations, Eric and Javi rejoined them holding multiple shots in their hands. Quickly looking at the shots it was definitely two shots apiece, with knows how many more coming. Oh great, Tessa might actually kill him.

“To game 7, baby!” shouted Andrew.

They all clinked shot glasses, before downing the liquor. With the state of intoxication, Scott was slowly slipping into, the whiskey didn’t even burn his throat as it raced down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Patrick, already grabbing another shot off the table and downing it and most likely trying to forget what he saw.

Scott turned around and looked at his phone, continuing to feel aroused as he looked at the very revealing picture of Tessa. She was laying across the bed, with the Leafs jersey pulled down to expose one of her breasts. A playful expression was written across her face, as her left eye was shut to wink at him. Smirking, he quickly typed back a response even including a suggestive emoji—which Tessa had taught him a few months ago.

_I’ll be there in five. Don’t you dare move. I think we have that conversation to continue from practice._

* * *

Tessa was pulling out her clothes for practice tomorrow, biting her lip at her reply back to him. It wasn’t her intention to tease him like that, but there was that part of her that couldn’t help it. She pictured Scott squirming in his seat debating between coming back to her and hockey, not knowing what decision to do. She didn’t care that he stuck it out the rest of the hockey game but figured she would find a way to get him back sooner. She longed for him, the entire day.

The familiar click of the hotel door unlocking and within a second it quickly shut. Smirking, she turned around to see Scott frantically kicking off his shoes and discarding his jacket on the ground. The side of her lip twitched and raised into a grin, as Scott took off his shirt to reveal his muscular upper body and began removing his belt. Tessa gazed at him hungrily, licking her lips momentarily. “Took you long enough. I was starting to wonder if I would be sleeping alone tonight,” She said with a slight giggle, as she walked over to him.

“You really know how to almost kill me, don’t you?” He said.

She didn’t have a chance to reply, as he quickly grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her close to him. Their lips and formed against each other perfectly, as he urgently kissed her with one hand running through her wavy hair. Her hands found his hair, grabbing ahold of his long, soft hair that she was so fond of. The smell of his Nivea men’s cologne and beer intoxicated her as his tongue met her own. God, it was so sexy, and it felt so good.

His hands moved towards her ass, picking her up off the ground making sure not to break the kiss. As he led her to the bed, Tessa pulled away to lightly kiss his neck, causing him to let out a groan.

Right under the oversized jersey, he found her bare ass causing him to grin. “I knew you weren’t wearing anything under this,” He said with a huge grin on his face. His lips found her collarbone area, causing her to let out a moan when he found the spot he knew so well. He couldn’t resist her, as much as she couldn’t resist him. Without thinking he began biting at her neck, causing her moans to increase. It may have been a little too hard, but he didn’t care at this moment in time. The only thing he thought about was her.

Her piercing jade eyes met his own, as he slyly slid the jersey off of her, which immediately placed her in a vulnerable position. His mouth immediately found her neck again and his hands were on her breasts, as he slowly placed light kisses down her body making sure to not miss a spot. The light kisses were enough to make her squirm and clutch the sheets in anticipation, as he lips continued getting lower.

There was no way to control her moaning. In fact, it was physically impossible to control it, especially with how quickly he could make her finish. It was uncanny how he knew exactly what to cause the rush of euphoria, but she didn’t think about it as her legs wrapped around his head tightly never wanting him to stop. She shuddered at her climax, causing Scott to have a grin on his face. The same grin of satisfaction that he was able to please her in a way no other man in the past was able to.

She sat up and quickly started undoing his pants, with a type of hunger in every movement that she did. Their lips found each other again, as he kicked off his pants and boxer briefs making sure to not break the kiss. She could feel him smiling, as their lips moved in unison. Ever since their first real kiss, that intimate touch had been so intoxicating and electric to her. It made her body relax, it gave her that deep tug in her stomach, and made her want more than everything for him to be hers.

“I love you,” He murmured into her ear before he pushed inside of her.

Their bodies began their usual rhythm, both letting out cries of pleasure. With each thrust into her, her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head. With each position they changed to it felt like they were experiencing something new. There were not enough words to describe how great it felt or the high that their bodies were experiencing together. Together like always.

They were in their own little world like they always were when they were together. It was their world, that had been the stable in her life for the past twenty years. The world that would never end because they were together and would remain together until their dying breathes. Neither one could accurately predict the future, but they both knew that it would always consist of them together and navigating each hurdle that was thrown at them. Nothing would stop them from being together. They enjoyed their privacy and every moment they spent together whether it was on the rink, with a group of friends, or in the privacy of Tessa’s quaint London house. It didn’t matter where they were because they always found their way back to each other. They were each other’s home and had become one.

* * *

  
They woke up together like they always did; both on their side with Tessa’s back perfectly curved into Scott’s. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, her green eyes peacefully shut, as her breathing matched Scott’s. God, she was so perfect. Sometimes he wondered what he did to get the best skating partner in the world that he would fall completely and irrevocably in love with. His hazel eyes fluttered open and he smiled seeing his girl wrapped in his arms; he could do this forever. Scott gave her a tight squeeze to pull her closer to him (even though it was physically impossible), which caused her to lightly stir and let out a groan. She would never be a morning person.

The truth was that both were equally exhausted. Scott was slightly hungover from the Leaf’s celebration at the bar, while Tessa was her usual tired from the restless sleep from the previous night. The truth was both had fallen asleep almost instantly after sex, neither bothering to set an alarm. Practice for Stars on Ice was far from their mind, as they fell asleep at peace with each other.

“Kiddo, it’s time to wake up,” He whispered softly into her ear, before giving her a kiss near her hairline. He stroked her hair, as her gorgeous green eyes fluttered open slowly and found his.

Scott gave her a warm grin and told her the thing he said every time they woke up. “Good morning, beautiful.” He planted a light kiss on her cute button nose, then propped himself up on one hand, as his free hand rested on her bare stomach.

She gave him a warm smile, running her hand through his hair that she convinced him to grow out. They stared at each other for quite some time, just taking in the sight of each other. “I will never get tired of waking up to you,” She said softly, giving him a quick kiss. “I guess we need to get up. Figure out the plan for—”

Her eyes suddenly widened, as she sat up quickly in bed. Scott gave her a confused look, as Tessa grabbed her phone. There were at least twenty missed calls from Kaitlyn Weaver, as well as calls and frantic texts from the other cast and crew members for Stars on Ice. Scott leaned over to look at Tessa’s phone concerned about her frantic look and the sudden dose of morning energy. As he saw the text messages asking where they were for practice, he started cursing and threw the hotel sheets off of him.

“Kaitlyn even posted on Instagram that we were missing our mandatory practice!” shouted Tessa, who was still in bed.

Scott was pacing around the room, grabbing a few granola bars and stuffing it in his bag as well as Tessa’s. He calmly grabbed the water bottles they had stolen from the hotel lounge to stuff in their mini fridge, as well as started putting on random clothes for today. Even though he was concerned, he knew that it was best to remain calm for Tessa. He looked at and slowly said, “T, we just got to get ready. Kaitlyn will take it down, don’t worry.”

“Twitter is exploding. Fuck, Scott!” Tessa threw off the sheets as well, immediately hurrying to the bathroom to go pee, wash her face, and figure out the post-sex hair situation. As she was brushing her teeth, her eyes widened at the red mark around her collarbone. Oh great, even more questions were going to arise from the cast and probably through twitter if they saw it. Good thing it was easy to get away with wearing high neck stuff to practice.

“Kiddo, can you calm down?” Scott stood in the doorway, holding Tessa’s clothes that she had laid out last night. She was always the organized one that would have almost everything ready to go to practice or a competition the next day. Meanwhile, Scott would usually be scrambling around early in the morning packing his bag and throwing clothes on—much like he was doing today.

Tessa nodded her head, took a deep breath, and grabbed the clothes from Scott to quickly started putting them on. He stared at her with the same smirk on his face as last night slowly making his way towards her, which caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. “Scott, we have practice. You can wait until later, I promise it’ll be worth it.”

He didn’t care, but instead gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You are always worth it,” Scott said, giving her a quick kiss and leaving her alone to finish up.

Within a few minutes, they were leaving their hotel room in a hurry hoping that the elevator would be quick. Tessa had called Patrick saying that they were on the way, ignoring his teasing and insinuating remarks about them having a good night. They held hands until the elevator doors opened to the lobby, then regrettably had to let go and quickly move out of plain sight. They hated not being able to hold hands in public, they hated not being able to display to the world how much they were in love with each other. Yet, hiding it was the smartest choice for them with the post-Olympic hype still in play.

“For what it is worth, I don’t regret last night at all,” said Tessa with the rink in the distance.

Scott smirked and gave her hand a tight squeeze, before letting go once again. “Even though we are late and will never live this down?” He raised one of his eyebrows at Tessa, causing her to laugh and nod her head.

“Let them speculate and judge.”

Scott held open the door for Tessa, as they walked into the arena. They could hear the music blasting for the opening number, as well as Jeff talking about minor changes that needed to be made. They stopped in their place and stared at each other, with Scott giving Tessa a very quick peck on the lips. He lingered close to her face, seeing her beautiful freckles skin and meeting her green eyes.

“I love you,” Tessa murmured to him.

“I love you too. To forever and more,” He said, pulling her into a tight hug. Neither one of them moved in their hug, with Tessa sighing Scott’s chest. One day they would tell the world about what they actually were, but for now, it was going to remain just them. No one knew how great their relationship was on and off the ice whether it was examining the romance or not. It was just them.

After some time had passed, Scott pressed his lips to her head, taking in her strawberry scented hair, before moving away. His characteristic goofy grin came over his face when he said, “Is it a bad time to say that I forgot to water the plants before we left London?”

Tessa burst into a fit of giggles, grabbing his hand and walking him towards the rink. “They were going to die anyway,” She replied.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and enjoyed a non-angst version of my writing. I was inspired by the events this past week and immediately felt the desire/drawn towards writing fluff and not angst for once. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Chapter 4 of "As Night Follows Day I'll Always Choose You" will hopefully be coming this week.


End file.
